


复活节奇妙夜

by V07225



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has Two Penises (Good Omens), Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 20:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V07225/pseuds/V07225
Summary: 主AC有互攻，俱乐部兔女郎蛇撩人在先反被操。





	复活节奇妙夜

“嘿。”

“嗨。”

——他们同时说道。

然后又同时说：“哇喔。”

霓虹灯，音乐，小酒吧或者更加高端的俱乐部，那些摇曳着把灯光装进杯子里和自己融在一起的酒精，以及摇摆纠缠的躯体——苏活区的夜晚是由这些东西组成的。永远游离着迷离且亢奋的灵魂，以及摇摆不定不知收敛的荷尔蒙。

在苏活区高级俱乐部里遇见克鲁利并不是什么新鲜稀奇的事情，亚茨拉菲尔知道恶魔向来挺喜欢这种地方。但在他的印象当中，克鲁利应当是以客人的身份坐在吧台上，或者随便坐在一个靠墙的位置，盯着一杯威士忌对周遭投来的殷切目光视而不见——而不是像现在这样，以适应生的身份托着几杯鸡尾酒，时不时向衣冠楚楚的客人们甩去几个锋利又美丽的微笑。

他笑得像一条蛇，有剧毒的那种。

亚茨拉菲尔稍稍抬了抬眉毛。他张了张嘴，然后把嘴巴闭拢，最后什么都没说。

“别这副表情。”恶魔把托盘托得四平八稳，主动引着天使走向一个较为安静的角落，“我总得工作啊。”

他走在前面，亚茨拉菲尔没法把自己的目光从克鲁利身上移开。

他的男孩身上穿着的绝不是什么普通的酒吧侍应生制服，它更像是——兔女郎们才会穿的那种衣服。

亚茨拉菲尔的目光是自上而下扫过克鲁利的身体的。

首先是头发——克鲁利今天晚上发胶抹得不少，头发分向右边，鬓角碎发打理得服服帖帖，向上梳起的刘海堆出蓬松又随意的空气感，介于“过于蓬乱”和“过分整齐”之间，相当有型。一对巨大的、毛茸茸的、向上竖起来的黑色兔子耳朵从他的头红发里伸出来，随着脚步微微抖动。

这很可爱，可爱得跟他身上那种獠牙或者刀刃一样锋利嚣张的美感极不协调。而眼下，这冲突矛盾的不协调感催生出更多巨大的、相当致命的诱惑力。

然后是蛇一样细长柔软的脖颈，亚茨拉菲尔看见克鲁利脖颈上系着黑色的蝴蝶结。

以及大面积袒露出来的背部。他小麦色的肌肤紧绷且细腻，从脖颈过度到肩膀的线条非常流畅漂亮，然后这线条在肩膀和上臂的衔接处骤然收紧，勾出一个利落的直角。

他走动的时候身体自然摆动，肩胛骨在皮肤下游弋，收紧又放松。亚茨拉菲尔想碰碰这两片肩胛骨，像碰触那双漆黑的翅膀。

“在这遇见你真意外。”克鲁利这么说的时候微微侧过头来，挑着嘴角露出一小颗锐利尖牙，高色温的暧昧灯光在他脸上投下漂亮阴影，“这地方不太——不太神圣。”

亚茨拉菲尔笑了笑：“你总得工作，而我总得在生活里找一些小乐子。”

五分钟之前，他认为这个“乐子”意味着找一家没去过的俱乐部，随便点上一杯酒，然后在音乐、酒精和周遭人有一搭没一搭的闲聊中消磨掉一个晚上的时光。

现在不一样了。现在这个“乐子”意味着“克鲁利”。他的男孩今晚格外漂亮。

他们还在继续向前走。克鲁利的腰非常细，身体两侧的线条从肋骨收向脊骨，收得不留一点余地。现在那截细韧腰肢裹在黑色皮质的兔女郎连体衣里，皮革的质地以及服装本身的独特剪裁让他的腰看上去更细了。

而在腰部以下，在平坦后腰和挺翘臀部相接的那个地方，是一小团圆滚滚、毛茸茸的兔尾巴。

亚茨拉菲尔很想在这团蓬松柔软的纤维上抓一把。

“你为什么穿成这个样子？”他问。

“复活节啊。”克鲁利终于来到一张靠墙的小桌前。他右手托着托盘，左手在桌面上敲了敲，然后以右腿为轴心相当轻巧优雅地将身体向后转了一百八十度、面向亚茨拉菲尔，“算是今晚的特殊安排，每个适应生都要穿成这个样子。”

他说完将身体重心挪到另一条腿，将裹着黑色丝袜的双腿岔开，把身体扭成一条紧绷的漂亮弧线扬起下巴：“我看起来怎么样？”

“诱惑十足，让人惊叹。”亚茨拉菲尔在桌边坐下，他从克鲁利手中接过一杯酒。其实还有其他更多的词汇可以用来形容今晚的伊甸之蛇，但天使不急着把它们一股脑全都倒出来，反正还有很多时间。

“当然——‘诱惑’是我的工作，我擅长这个。”克鲁利将托盘放在桌上，隔着一张桌子坐在亚茨拉菲尔对面。他的声音是从喉咙里挤出来的，像两柄利器将刃部抵在一起轻轻摩擦，刀刃微微颤动。

恶魔裹在黑色丝袜下的两条长腿自然地翘起，然后交叉，左膝盖和右膝盖紧紧靠在一起。脚尖微微上翘，牵动小腿后侧的肌肉崩出紧凑有力的漂亮线条，细腻光滑的丝质像覆在身体上的鳞片。

天使把目光从这双腿上移开，抿了一口酒，酒杯中凉滑透明的冰块轻轻擦过他的上唇：“介意跟我说一下吗，是什么工作需要你——”

“就是那种普通的工作。”克鲁利用右手的拇指、中指和无名指为自己从托盘中拿出一杯威士忌，说话时将头歪向一边，袒露出凸起的喉结，“哈斯塔那种思维停留在十四世纪的可怜人可能会花上好几年的时间紧盯某一个目标，一步一步诱惑目标走入堕落的深渊——我更喜欢把网撒得广一点。”

他喝了一口酒，吞咽时喉结上下滚动：“来俱乐部这种地方工作一段时间，散布一些邪恶言论——关于贪婪、婚外情、利己主义和纵欲——这些言论会在他们脑子里生根发芽，说不定还真能开出花来。”

亚茨拉菲尔非常短促地“嗯”了一声，语调上扬，然后在顶点骤降，结束在一道幽深又耐人寻味的低谷里：“黑色大丽花。听着真邪恶。”

克鲁利放下酒杯做了个相当夸张的手势，将上下交叉叠在一起的两条腿位置对调：“这句批评听着真像那么回事，天使，可是——算了吧，在这些俗世的快乐和欲望面前，你可没资格来说教我。”

他掏出一包烟，递了一根给亚茨拉菲尔，然后用牙齿从烟盒里为自己叼出一根。他把头凑过去，将两人的烟凑在一起点燃。

天使垂下眼睛。他的目光顺着克鲁利的下巴、胸口、修长有力的大腿和细而直的小腿向下滑，最后随着翘起的脚尖勾出一条抛物线，同时吸进第一口烟。焦油、尼古丁和上等烟草的味道开始在鼻腔和肺部弥漫。

“亲爱的，我毕竟是个天使呢，有时候我不得不这么说。”他将抛物线收回，望着克鲁利笑了笑。

于是那条蛇——那条在伊甸园里诱惑夏娃吃下禁果、眼下戴着兔耳朵和兔尾巴将自己扮作一只无害黑色兔子的蛇——慢悠悠转了个身，左手肘撑在桌面上靠近亚茨拉斐尔，抬起下巴冲他吐了吐信子，顺带将一口烟尽数喷在他脸上。

“真的吗？”

亚茨拉菲尔感觉克鲁利的脚尖在桌子底下踢了踢自己的鞋尖，然后又在脚踝上蹭了蹭。

他们坐在一个安静的小角落，酒精、烟草和荷尔蒙的味道混杂在俱乐部大厅中央，人群中间传来嘈杂声响，时不时响起一两声高亢或疯癫的大呼小叫。没有人会注意到这个角落，没有谁会来打扰。

克鲁利的脚尖顺着亚茨拉菲尔的脚踝继续向上，低跟黑色尖头皮鞋挑起卡其色西装裤的裤脚，然后又灵巧地向后绕去，颇具挑逗意味地蹭了蹭天使的小腿肚。

有人去和舞池边的乐队说了什么，于是当乐曲声再响起来的时候，那节奏变得更加——暧昧，且诡谲，有跳跃冲撞的不安音符在和谐旋律的表象下荡起暗流。天使不知道这是巧合，还是恶魔不动声色的恶作剧。

克鲁利左手肘撑着桌面，用骨节分明的手指在下巴上轻轻挠了挠，另一只手在桌面上不紧不慢地随着音乐打拍子。他还涂着黑色指甲油。

亚茨拉菲尔笑了：“亲爱的，别闹了。”

他将自己的腿往回缩了缩，逃离那截调皮的脚尖。

“别这样，天使。”克鲁利摘下墨镜放在桌面上，那双金色眼睛冲他眨了眨，“别这么无情。”

亚茨拉菲尔的呼吸进度为四分之三，然后它就在四分之三这个节点上卡住了。昏暗灯光下克鲁利的眼睛看起来更像是一潭溶化的金子，是粘稠的液态金属，里边溶解着数不清的炙热情绪。还有一些过于尖锐的东西，它们无法溶解，于是像某种杂质一样在其中沉浮、游弋。

“真的吗，亲爱的？”亚茨拉菲尔摇了摇头，他冲他的男孩相当友善地挑起眉毛，又抿了一口酒。

“诚实一点，天使，你很熟悉这种地方，你不是那种什么都不知道的、满脑子教条的白色混蛋。”克鲁利慢慢站起身。他按灭烟头、端着酒杯绕过桌子来到亚茨拉菲尔身边，瘦长身体在天使浅卡其色的三件套上投下影子。

他的天使绝大多数时候都是这样。完美雪白的身体上套着里里外外好几层衣服，每一层都打理得很妥帖，每一颗扣子都扣得一丝不苟。他的皮肤上覆盖着衬衫，剪裁得体的马甲，以及长外套，他的皮肤上覆盖着柔软的小腿袜。他把自己裹得严严实实，好像那衣衫布料之下的躯体是多么的——圣洁，不可侵犯，不可觊觎，甚至不能触碰。

可克鲁利知道这身体绝不是全然圣洁的。他可以被觊觎，可以被诱惑，甚至可以被品尝。

他不是没尝过这天使的味道。

亚茨拉菲尔的大腿圆润饱满，线条柔和的膝盖紧紧并在一起。克鲁利想要让它们分开。

于是他端着酒杯、身体向前，修长笔直的右腿以一种游刃有余势在必得的姿态向前挤去——缓缓分开天使紧闭的膝盖，将他双膝之间的缝隙一点点撑开、撑大，然后将自己的腿成功嵌入到那条缝隙之间，再继续向前。

像一个气焰嚣张的侵略者，一名不急不缓的猎人。黑色丝袜细密的质地缓缓刮擦亚茨拉菲尔的西装裤，布料与布料之间的摩擦密密麻麻地传到皮肤上，引起一阵骚动，像极了乐池里和谐旋律下涌动的不安暗流。

他终于将自己的腿完全嵌入到亚茨拉菲尔双腿之间。

“俗世的快乐，情欲的快乐，放纵的快乐——你熟悉它们。”克鲁利笑了。他伸出舌头舔过上唇，细长分叉的舌尖在嘴角短暂停留了一会儿。然后这条蛇眯起眼睛，微微俯下身。

亚茨拉菲尔仰起头，从克鲁利头发上和毛孔里渗出的味道落在他的皮肤上，然后顺着一丝不苟严丝缝合的领口和袖口钻进衣物里。不单单是香水的味道，还有这条蛇本身的气味，那种谈不上多堕落但绝对相当诱人的气味。

“认真的吗，亲爱的？”天使微微抬起双手，他在想是不是该推开他的男孩，阻止这场看起来有些无理取闹的游戏。

他们曾经亲吻和拥抱彼此，曾向对方索取，同时施与。但不是现在。不是在工作场合。

克鲁利任由天使的手落在自己身体两侧的肋骨上，同时将上半身向下俯得更低。他喉咙里渗出沙哑笑声，依旧是那种仿佛两片刀刃挤在一起缓缓摩擦的声音，然后伸手落在亚茨拉菲尔领口的温莎结上。

格子领结。永远是格子领结。

他居高临下地看着他的天使，像觊觎月光的狼，是锁定猎物的蛇。瞳孔缩成细而锋利的一根针，手指慢慢将系得端正完美的领结解开、扯下来，嵌入天使双膝之间的腿又向前挤进了三英寸。现在他的腿停留在一个相当危险的位置。克鲁利心满意足地用膝盖在那个危险位置上顶了顶，然后轻轻碾磨。

他感到顶住自己膝盖的那团组织在逐渐变硬，于是笑了，心满意足。

“诚实一点，天使。”克鲁利露出他的獠牙，手指顺着亚茨拉菲尔失去遮挡和掩护的脖颈向上划去，捏住他线条圆润的下巴，“你喜欢这个。你想要我。”

亚茨拉菲尔叹了口气。他在这个晚上第三次问道：“认真的吗，亲爱的？”

克鲁利没有回答，他只是手腕一转——端在手中的那杯酒倾倒下来，亚茨拉菲尔胸前至下腹的衣衫湿了一大片。

恶魔挑起眉毛歪了歪头，表情相当戏谑又无辜。

他说：“哎呀。”

这种高端俱乐部的好处之一是，如果你是足够资深的会员，或者肯出大价钱，那么总可以找到一两个舒适整洁环境优雅的小包间。

人类总是特别懂得为同胞们着想，他们总需要一些远离人群的私密场所来处理自己在大厅里被撩拨起来的欲望。

克鲁利将亚茨拉菲尔压在那张大床上，他包裹在兔女郎服装下的身体摆动着压上来，像拆开一件价值不菲的礼物，一点点解开天使的马甲，然后是衬衫。

当大片洁白柔软的肌肤暴露在昏暗灯光下时，亚茨拉菲尔摇了摇头：“我亲爱的——”

克鲁利用一个吻堵住了他的嘴。

这个吻逐渐深入，他用自己分叉的细舌扫过天使口腔内的每一个角落，将甘美味道卷入自己口腔中，然后全部吞咽下腹。亚茨拉菲尔的衣服被他一件一件剥落，那些白色和浅卡其色的布料堆在床上，残留着俱乐部大厅里酒精和烟草的味道，残留着一点点喧闹。

“亲爱的，我的男孩，你总是这样。”天使迷迷糊糊地呢喃，他温和且热烈地回应地这个吻。

克鲁利用双手勾勒着亚茨拉菲尔身体的线条，从肩头到侧腰，在他腰腹间丰腴的软肉上心满意足地掐了两把，然后继续向下，解开那条浅褐色的腰带。

“总是喜欢这些危险的游戏，这些诱惑人心的把戏。”亚茨拉菲尔任由自己的腰带和裤子被他的男孩剥落。

“我是个恶魔啊，天使。”克鲁利笑了，鼻息拂过天使的下巴，“我特别擅长这个。也特别喜欢这个。”

亚茨拉菲尔向后坐去，坐在自己皱成一团的衣物上。他看着克鲁利。

这条蛇半跪在洁白床单上，头顶的兔子耳朵歪了，软趴趴地翘在空气中。他眼睛睁得很大，睫毛投下阴影，窄而笔挺的鼻梁下是形状优美的嘴唇和下巴，刚刚那个亲吻让他的唇部颜色艳丽、蒙着一层水光。

克鲁利是美的。

他的美像是把很多美丽诱人但危险的东西拼凑在一起、投入到一口大锅中熬上整整一个晚上，然后用熬出来的东西在开满深红色玫瑰的花园里铸出骨骼、肌肉和皮肤。火焰做他的头发，星辰溶成眼睛，再将阳光打碎铺在他的眼睛和头发上。

他的男孩。这么独特，这么漂亮。

亚茨拉菲尔又跪坐起身。这次他主动吻了回去。

他将双手没入那火焰铸成的头发里，将兔耳朵头饰摘下来扔到地板上，温和又粗暴地将深红色发丝揉乱，用指尖榨取出火焰的灰烬和余温。他双手顺着男孩细瘦柔韧的身体向下，兔女郎服装的皮革质地摩擦着赤裸肌肤，有些许生涩，但更多是赤裸裸叫嚣着的火热。

他终于如愿以偿地摸到了那一团黑色的兔子尾巴——柔软蓬松，手感很好。亚茨拉菲尔握住这团纤维尽情揉捏，他感到怀里的身体稍微绷紧，然后又放松。

“这个很可爱，亲爱的。”天使将头埋在他的男孩颈侧，轻轻咬着一小块已经开始泛红的耳垂，“你很可爱。”

“操——”他的男孩几乎是条件反射一般骂了出来，“别用那个词形容我，天使，我不——”

亚茨拉菲尔放过那一小团用人造纤维和绒毛做出来的兔尾巴，摸索着将整个手掌覆盖在克鲁利的屁股上，然后找到紧紧勒在皮肤上的衣物边缘、挑起来、将手指探进去。

他的手指被禁锢在黑色丝袜与皮质上衣之间。

克鲁利的身体再一次绷紧。

“亲爱的，你今天穿得很漂亮。”亚茨拉菲尔另一只手摸索着找到隐藏在衣物拼接缝隙里的拉链，“但现在，它们有点碍事了。”

他小心翼翼地拉开那条拉链。

克鲁利鼻腔深处意义不明地嘀咕了几声，他扭动身体，配合亚茨拉菲尔把这件紧紧裹在身上的皮衣脱下来。

克鲁利将退至脚踝的上衣用脚尖挑起来，然后满不在乎地甩到地板上。这条漂亮的蛇头发凌乱，脖子上还系着那枚可爱的黑色蝴蝶结，上半身却已经一丝不挂。一条半透明的黑色丝袜自腰部开始裹住他细长优美的身体，肌肤若隐若现。

然后他伸出一条腿，脚趾回勾，将前半个脚掌放在亚茨拉菲尔肩头上，脚趾相当调皮地蹭了蹭那儿的皮肤。

“你看，天使，我就说你喜欢这个。”

他怎么可能不喜欢呢。亚茨拉菲尔眨了眨眼睛，捧住那只在自己肩头捣乱的脚，在弓起的脚背上亲了亲。克鲁利抽了抽鼻子。

他的男孩，他喜欢耍小聪明的蛇，他诱人又危险的爱人，他总是引火烧身的恶魔。

亚茨拉菲尔将克鲁利另一条腿也抬起来，将自己的身体嵌入到裹着黑色丝袜的修长双腿之间，一点点向前。

他将这具瘦长柔韧的身体压在柔软床铺上，从下颌开始，用唇舌在这身体上撩起细微的颤抖和呻吟，一只手从膝盖内侧开始慢慢向上抚摸。他能感到手掌下的肌肉和皮肤在紧绷，颤抖，然后放松。

他在克鲁利胸腹上留下浅红色吻痕，同时手腕翻转，将手掌贴上对方跨间正中的位置——那有一片灼热的欲望正慢慢膨胀。

“亲爱的。”亚茨拉菲尔低着头，舌头在克鲁利下腹慢慢画着圈，声音低沉而平和，“今天是个特殊的日子，对不对。我想得到点特殊的奖赏。”

一声闷哼从克鲁利鼻子里溜出来。

亚茨拉菲尔五指微微向中间收拢，他在那团膨胀的欲望上捏了捏：“不是这个。”

三秒钟的沉默。

然后他的男孩抬起一只手捂住眼睛，声音闷闷的：“亚茨拉菲尔。你是个混蛋。不折不扣的混蛋。”

亚茨拉菲尔笑了。

他轻柔而缓慢地抚摸着克鲁利胯间的皮肤。隔着一层柔软的、半透明的黑色布料，能感觉到那儿正慢慢变得平坦、柔软，一条细而窄的缝隙出现在修长笔直的双腿之间。

亚茨拉菲尔心满意足地叹了口气。

他慢慢将双手挪到克鲁利腰间，挑起勒在小麦色皮肤上的半透明黑色布料，轻柔而缓慢地将这薄如蝉翼的东西一点点向下拉扯。

于是更多美丽诱人的旖旎景致一点点袒露在天使面前。

他看到克鲁利平坦的、小麦色的小腹，窄而削瘦的胯，以及双腿之间那条颤抖收缩着的缝隙。是蛇类的泄殖腔，一条紧紧闭拢起来的狭长裂缝。

亚茨拉菲尔一点都不急，他极富耐心地将克鲁利的双腿举起来，把这双腿从丝袜的禁锢下释放出来，然后将那一小团柔软的黑色布料丢在地板上。

双腿高举、下身袒露无遗的男孩躺在柔软床垫上，红发蓬松凌乱，眼睛睁得很大。他抽了抽鼻子，嘀嘀咕咕地说：“天使。”

亚茨拉菲尔喉结上下滚动了一下。

他将头埋入到克鲁利双腿之间，舌尖舔过那条紧窄的、狭长的缝隙。

一声由气流和喘息组成的模糊呻吟，克鲁利向后仰起头，下颌与脖颈绷出漂亮的线条。

亚茨拉菲尔读过很多书，其中有不少是关于人类自己创造出的各种神话，以及神秘诡谲的部落传说与信仰。

在这些传说当中，“蛇”经常被人们与“生育”、“性爱”以及“欲望”联系在一起。亚茨拉菲尔笑了。人类们的这些传说与推测在克鲁利身上以一种相当不可言喻的方式得到了印证，他的男孩、这条红肚皮的蛇，在情事上总是表现得主动又不知满足，他沉浸在爱和情欲中的样子美得像罂粟。

让人着迷。

天使用舌尖分开细窄缝隙两侧的软肉，将挂在那上面的黏滑液体卷入口腔，然后将舌尖探入更深处。

他感到他的男孩大腿内侧的肌肉在不断颤抖着收紧，那双修长笔直的腿挂在自己肩膀上，脚尖或者脚跟凌乱且毫无节奏地在自己背上跳跃、颤动。他的双手没入自己的头发里，指尖用力向下按，像是想将自己推离，同时又殷切热情地将自己拉得更近。

亚茨拉菲尔闭着眼睛，他的鼻腔和口腔内充斥着克鲁利的味道，像酒精和皮革的味道混杂在一起，再掺入一些不太明显的烟草气。现在这些味道远远盖过了香水的味道，浓烈而张扬，肆意得有些跋扈。

他在那条细窄缝隙内舔舐、吮吸，不断索取，不断压榨出更多快乐和细小低哑的呻吟。

“亚茨拉… …天使，亚茨拉菲尔。”

他的男孩声音变了调，有些粘稠，相当甜美。

他能想象得出克鲁利此时脸上的表情，能想象得出他眼睛里弥漫开的大片金色和稍稍泛红的眼角，他能想象出那双眼睛里的快乐和沉迷。

天使向来擅长捕捉和感受爱意，他能感觉到弥漫在空气里且不断膨胀的爱，这爱意让他自己的身体也逐渐升温、战栗，无数细小的电流从心底腾起蔓延向四肢百骸。

克鲁利，亲爱的，我亲爱的男孩——他在心里回应，声音近乎虔诚。

亚茨拉菲尔用两手的大拇指将那条缝隙向两边分开，缝隙内部的颜色鲜嫩而艳丽，黏滑液体顺着甬道不断涌出来，身下床单泅开一片湿润痕迹。克鲁利的臀部微微抬起，不由自主地晃着腰，将自己送向亚茨拉菲尔。

“天使？”他抬起头，金色眼睛上蒙着一层模模糊糊的光，“天使——”

亚茨拉菲尔笑了。他的男孩这么急切，这么漂亮。

于是他再次吻上那条缝隙，是一个更深，也更加绵长急切的吻，他的舌尖颤抖着寻向这山谷的最深处、寻向最能让他的男孩快乐的那个地方。

亚茨拉菲尔不记得他和克鲁利做过多少次这样的事情。从公元前六世纪开始，或者从公元前后开始——在柯林斯，在迈锡尼，在罗马，或者在威尼斯；在海边的沙滩上，在无人的草地上或者在小酒馆吱嘎作响的床上。

是克鲁利教会了他这件事情，教会他俗世间的这种爱，以及欲望，以及随之而来的快乐。亚茨拉菲尔被这种极致而浓烈的快乐所深深吸引。

他不记得他们之间做过多少次这种事情，但每一次——每一次，他都会在他的男孩身上发现更多惊喜，发现更多美好的东西。

由喘息和气流声组成的呻吟逐渐攀高，克鲁利埋在亚茨拉菲尔头发里的十指开始颤抖，指尖毫无目的地在柔软的浅色卷发里摸索。

亚茨拉菲尔听到他的男孩用一种低哑的、变了调的粘稠声线断断续续地呼唤着自己的名字，或者呼唤着“天使”，然后一切声音、情感和欲望，都在某一个临界点上攀上峰值。

克鲁利双腿痉挛着夹住了亚茨拉菲尔的肩和脖颈，腰腹弓起、浑身紧绷，流畅优美的肌肉线条在灯光下暴露无遗。

亚茨拉菲尔依旧舔舐吮吸着那条细窄的缝隙，用他所知晓的一切方式索取出更多颤抖和甜美呻吟，让他的男孩获得更多快乐，将高潮的快感尽可能延长。

而后，在一声逼仄压抑带着浓重鼻音几近窒息的呼唤过后，这条蛇松开了腿，上半身重重弹回到床垫上——他绵软无力地将自己彻底摊开，摊成一个大字。

亚茨拉菲尔从他双腿之间抬起头。出于某种恶作剧心理，天使伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇。像是刚刚品尝了一顿丽兹酒店的美味晚餐，或者一瓶不可多得的佳酿。

——他想，自己真是被克鲁利传染得越来越幼稚了。

头顶的灯光昏黄暧昧，克鲁利躺在床上露出疲倦餍足又傻乎乎的笑容，然后慢吞吞地爬起来，用双臂环抱住亚茨拉菲尔。

“天使。”他的声音依旧黏糊甜美，像酒心巧克力。

“怎么了？”

“我真爱你。”

亚茨拉菲尔笑了。

恶魔把头埋在他雪白丰腴的胸口上蹭了蹭，柔软的红头发弄得他有点痒，然后天使就被他的男孩再一次扑倒在了床铺上。

“亲爱的？”亚茨拉菲尔眨眨眼。

“今天你是客人，我是俱乐部的侍应生。”克鲁利歪着头咂咂嘴，把亚茨拉菲尔上上下下慢慢打量了一番，目光里赤裸裸明晃晃的情欲和爱意让天使缩了缩脖子。

他说着捉住亚茨拉菲尔的手腕，引导那只手再一次摸索着探向自己胯下的那个地方。

亚茨拉菲尔眉毛挑了挑，一时间脸色很复杂——有点意外，有点好笑，同时又无可奈何且相当宠溺——他确信自己再一次在他的男孩双腿之间摸到了膨胀的、灼热而硬挺的欲望。

而且还是一对。

没办法，作为天使或者恶魔，作为这种超自然的造物，就是可以为所欲为。何况他的男孩还是一条蛇。

克鲁利把头埋在亚茨拉菲尔胸前深深吸进一大口属于这个天使的气息，然后心满意足地闭上眼睛、在他脖颈上轻轻咬了下去：

“该换我服侍你了——菲尔先生？”


End file.
